In the manufacture of modular semiconductor power devices, as in the manufacture of numerous other components, an important target is to produce extremely reliable products using simple and inexpensive procedures.
The known semiconductor power devices involve complex and costly procedures, both from the point of view of the individual components necessary for constructing them and from the standpoint of their assembly and reciprocal insulation.
Some of these known devices are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,982. This patent gives a detailed description of a modular power device whose manufacturing process consists of soldering one or more semiconductor chips onto a flat portion of a first electrode (which also serves as a heat sink), soldering other electrodes (possibly containing other chips) onto the flat portion by means of a dielectric adhesive material, electrically connecting the various chips and electrodes, encapsulating the device in resin, and electrically insulating the heat dissipating surface by means of a further layer of insulating material.